1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrode. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing an electrode. The invention further relates to a biplate assembly and a bipolar battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, electrodes to bipolar batteries have been manufactured using some type of conductive carrier, a metal grid or mesh, to increase the conductivity between the electrode and the biplate of the biplate assembly, and to support the electrode during transport and assembly. Active material in the form of powder has also been used, which has been compressed to achieve a suitable thickness and density.
Planar electrodes may have any shape, but have to be formed into the desired shape by cutting the supporting metal structure and the compressed powder. There is a high risk that the electrode is damaged due to vibrations from cutting the metal carrier. Also sharp conductive edges may be the result of shaping the electrode.
There is a need for an electrode that is easy to shape, and that is safe to handle during assembly of biplates and bipolar batteries.